Forever and Always
by Ice-doesn't-like-Yew
Summary: We all know what happens next, Sabrina and Puck are happily married. But Sabrina Grimm is not an everafter, she will not live forever. The last moment of their love together? Here it is. One-shot.


**Hi guys! Here's another story from me inspired by another Sisters Grimm fanfiction of Sabrina and Puck. Honestly, I cried a bit while writing this. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

Puck hated this place. It was too clean, too sterile, too white. Nurses pushed around patients in wheel-chairs, men rushed past with a bloodied man strapped to a gurney and in their little clean rooms old women and men wheezed. He turned away from everything and kept his eyes on the floor, focusing on the brown leather of his shoes. It wasn't the cleanliness that he hated; it was the sickness and death that floated down the hallways.

Puck stopped outside a door. He took a deep breath, straightening out his coat and the purple flowers he gripped tightly in his hand. He lifted up his heel. Inside he could hear the beeping of the monitor and he knew that he would have to take a step. And he took it.

Lying wrapped up in the sheets was – no, is the woman of his dreams. She stared out the window, her eyes distant. Her once silky blonde hair was now a tangled mess of white and her once fine-polished fingers were now gnarled with age. But behind her wrinkled face Puck saw the forever-lasting beauty of his wife.

'Puck,' she croaked, a smile curving her features. 'You're here'.

'I'm here,' Puck half-sobbed. He rushed to Sabrina Grimm letting the bouquet of flowers fall where it may. He crouched down beside her, clutching her clammy hands. The old woman let out a weak laugh.

'Hey, where's Mr. Brave Guy I feel in love with?' she said affectionately, grinning. Puck laughed through his tears.

'Always been here, stink-pot,' Puck joked.

Suddenly Sabrina began coughing violently, her weak frame trembling. As she settled back down into the comfort of her bed she looked over to her husband with sad eyes. She sighed and raised a bony hand to stroked Puck's greying hair. He felt guilty, having stopped aging thirty years ago to avoid frailty while she kept on aging, become weaker which each passing moment.

'I don't think I will last much longer Puck,' she whispered. A tear escaped from her eyes.

'Don't say that,' Puck sobbed, tears streaming from his eyes once again. 'Don't say that, Sabrina, please'.

Soon they were both crying, clutching at each other. Puck's heart ached with sadness squeezing his eyes tight, wishing that this was all a dream, that when he opened his eyes that he would be in his room paradise with Sabrina yelling at him while soaked with gloop. But when he opened his eyes it was still there. The awaiting death.

'Please don't say that, please no,' he sobbed again, burying his face into her blankets.

She stroked his hair, comforting him. She sighed.

'But I don't want to let go here though,' she sneered, looking around the room. 'Much too _clean_'.

The crying couple shared an affectionate look and Puck now knew what she wanted. Looking over his shoulder making sure no one was in the hallway passing, she stood up and picked up his wife in his arms. The machine started beeping wildly. Quickly, he walked to the window and pushed it open. Pink, translucent wings sprouted from his back and shimmered in the light. He could hear a rush of feet coming closer to the room.

'Time to fly!' he shouted out at the sky and he took off.

Sabrina sucked in the sudden rush of air, nestling closer to Puck's warm body. They flew over the forest, over the town, over the lake. Memories came rushing back. Running for their life through the forest from the rabid rabbits, saving Puck from drowning; all their childhood memories together. They flew over the old Grimm house. Their first kiss.

Sabrina's breath came in short bursts. She held onto Puck and whispered, 'I will love you forever, Puck, as long as you live'. She took one last look at the rising sun. 'Forever fairy-boy, you hear that? Forever'.

Puck cradled her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead. 'I love you too, stink-pot'. He closed his eyes. 'Forever and always'.

**Reviews are always welcome!  
><strong>


End file.
